Unexpected
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: This is mostly about Ellie and what she has to go through but I also give you a look into the lives of the other Degrassi students. Basically, its an intense fanfic about teen issues.
1. Chapter One

Summary: This is mostly about Ellie and what she has to go through but I also give you a look into the lives of the other Degrassi students. Basically, its an intense fanfic about teen issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Thematic Elements.

_**-Unexpected-**_

Sean is sitting in his room going through his book bag looking for something.

Sean: Where is it? (drops his bag and moves to the dresser)

While he is looking through it he finds a photo of him and Emma. He goes to crumble it up but places it back in the draw and smiles faintly. Minutes later he pulls out a paper that is folded into a square with a rubber band wrapped around it.

Sean: Finally (he takes the phone and dials the numbers written on it and swallows) Ellie?...

----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Toby and Kendra are by a row of lockers talking.

Kendra: Do you know what I mean?

Toby: You want to break up... officially right?

Kendra: Yeah...

Toby: Oh

Kendra: I hope I didn't hurt you Toby

Toby: (looks down at his worn shoes) Well...

Kendra: I did... didn't I (she puts her hand on his shoulder in concern)

Toby: (shakes her hand off) Kendra, I'm fine

Kendra: Okay, see you around

Toby: What? (he jerks his head up) oh yeah see you

Kendra: (starts to walk away) Bye Toby...

Toby turns around and walks away with his head down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay is waiting outside for Sean. Soon enough Sean and Ellie walk outside.

Sean: Jay (turns to Ellie) This my girl Ellie

Jay: (looks her up and down) I think I can remember that

Sean: Okay whatever (places his arm around Ellie) so Friday--

Ellie: (looks at her watch) Ugh

Sean: What is it?

Jay: Late for a freak convention (he gives a laugh at his own remark)

Sean: Man, shut-up

Ellie: Thats the best you can do?

Jay: Like to see you do better

Ellie: I wouldn't wanna waste it on you (rolls her eyes)

Sean: Stop it guys (looks at Ellie) What's wrong?

Ellie: Nothing I just gotta get home

Sean: Oh okay (leans in and gives her a kiss)

Jay: (fake coughs) Oh excuse _me_

Ellie and Sean break apart.

Ellie: (rolls her eyes) Call me later (looks at Jay with disgust and walks off)

Jay: Oh man, since when do you like phsyco freaks?

Sean: She is not a freak!

Jay: Whatever you say

Just then Manny walks past them.

Sean: (looks in Manny's direction) Hey at least she's not an easy boyfriend-stealing slu--

Jay shoots him an evil glare which causes Sean to stop in mid-word.

Sean: Later man (he walks off the school grounds)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(A/N- This will get better just keep reading and please reply no matter what you have to say. I can take criticism but please try to make it constructive criticism.)**_


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: This is mostly about Ellie and what she has to go through but I also give you a look into the lives of the other Degrassi students. Basically, its an intense fanfic about teen issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Thematic Elements.

-Unexpected-

Terri is at her locker putting away her books. She then buries her face in her locker and lets her tears that have been waiting to fall stream down her face. Moments later she wipes them away, shuts her locker and walks down the hall when Paige and Spinner walk past her.

"Are you okay, Hun?" Paige asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah, you looks upset," Spinner says in concern.

Terri forces a smile across her face, "Thanks guys, I'm okay."

Spinner looks unconvinced, "Well, you know who to come to if your not."

Terri nods, "Of course"

"Okay then," Paige loops her arm through Spinner's, "we'll see you later Hun... we have a date."

Paige leans on Spinner's shoulder and kisses his cheek.

"Bye Paige," Terri mumbles a bit.

Spinner gives Terri a concerning look, "Remember what I said."

"I will..." She watches the couple walk away and lets a small smile come across her face, "See ya Spin."

Spinner turns back around and returns her smile with his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-At the Dot-_

"How are you in um English?" Emma asked while stirring the straw in her soda.

Chris smiled, "Pretty good... but why do you ask?"

"No reason really," She sighs.

He looks confused, "Something on ya mind today, Em?"

"Um, no I just gotta get home... watch baby Jack," She stands.

"Okay," he looks down at his hands now even more confused.

"See you tomorrow, bye" she walks out the door and the door's bell rings.

"Bye Emma" He sighs and leans back in his chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the NelsonSimpson house, Emma walks into the living room to see her mom waiting there with baby Jack in her arms.

"Your late"

Emma walks over to her mother, "Sorry mom, I had plans with a-a friend"

"Its fine" she hands Emma baby Jack, "Thank-you for helping out Em" she takes her purse off the coffee table.

"Anytime mom" She rocks the child in her arms then takes a seat on the couch.

"I'm meeting Archie at the restaurant then we might go out for dessert" she rests her shawl lightly on her shoulders, "I'll be home around 1am the latest"

"Okay love you , bye mom"

Her mother opens the door, "Bye honey love you... Do you have my cell number if you need to call me?

"Yes mom, hurry you'll be late"

"I was just making sure, now if you can't get in touch with me and its an emergency you call--"

Emma finishes off her mom's sentence, "Caitlin, I know that... Archie is waiting"

Her mom looks a her wrist watch, "Oh I have to go bye honey" she gives a small wave towards baby Jack, "Bye Jack"

"Bye mom" She shoos her mom out the door, shuts it behind her and walks back into the living room. "Well" She places Jack in his baby seat, "let me see what I have in the kitchen to feed you" Just as she stands the door bell rings. "Mom..." She sighs and walks her way over to the door, "Ugh... everything is fine. Don't worry I have--" She opens the door but does not continue to speak cause the person standing at the door to Emma's surprise is not her mother. "What's wrong?? What happened???"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N- How do you guys like the new writing style??? I am not particularly a fan of this part but the next one two of the section will be about Ellie with her point of view just be patient, please.)


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: This is mostly about Ellie and what she has to go through but I also give you a look into the lives of the other Degrassi students. Basically, its an intense fanfic about teen issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Thematic Elements.

-Unexpected-

(A/N- I am gonna change the writing style of my story for each section of each part I am gonna write it in the point of veiw of one of the characters in that section. If you guys don't like that then just tell me.)

-Back at the SimpsonNelson house-

I watched as he stood there with a look of saddness on his face, so I asked him once again, "Are you okay?" He just continued to remain quiet. "Well, come in then Jt "

He followed me inside and we sat down on the couch, Jt remaining quiet.

"Tell me what's wrong" I had no clue as to why he was there sitting on my couch. Something had to have happened to him, but he just wasn't giving me anything.

"I just um..." After a few minutes he had started to say, tears coming to his.

I never see Jt like this, something had to be really bothering him for his eyes to actually be watering. "Jt, please tell me what's wrong"

"I needed to get away out of my house... and you just are one of my friends... and I didn't know who else to coem to with this and--"

"Calm down" I had to cut him off, he was beginning to ramble. I still had no answers though. "Tell me why your here, whats bothering you?"

"My... my father had a h-heart attack"

Oh no. His father was so close to him I hope it was nothing severe for Jt's sake. "Are you okay, is he okay?"

His tears begin to slide down his cheeks, this had to hurt him so badly.

"The doctor said he has a seventy- five percent chance that he won't make it through"

I watched my good friend since we were young, hang his head over and cry into his hands. I hate to see my friends in pain and without realizing it I had shed a few tears myself.

"Oh Jt i'm so sorry" I looked at him and felt the need to comfort him so I did the only thing I could do at the time, I reached over and pulled him into a hug. I felt horrible but I had to wonder why he chose to come to me. We had been friends since we were young and shared things with each other, but Toby and Manny were there too.

"Why me? What about Toby, Manny or even Paige?" Okay, so iknew Paige wasn't in his list of people to talk to about soemthing personal but I figured since they had become close over the last few years maybe they did talk.

He pulled away and wiped his eyes, "Because, Emma look at me, I would not feel comfortable around Manny or Toby. And Paige, please Emma she might be a friend of mine but she isstill Paige"

He had some good points but I still wasn't too sure why. "Okay, but--" I was a bit surprised he had cut me off.

"I feel like I can say or do anything in front of you and you won't judge me. I feel different... better"

That was such a sweet thing he had said, I had no idea he felt like that . "Well, I'm always here for you... anytime"

I gave him a comforting smile as he looked deep inside my eyes as if he was searching for something. He began to lean closer to me and I heard myself saying that I should push away or not allow him to come closer, but for once I didn't listen to what I was telling myself and allowed him to put his arm on my waist and give me the kiss he intended to. I don't know why he did or why I let him, but I enjoyed it which was very akward for me to accept. Before I knew he was standing and smiling down at me. I stumbled over my thoughts and let whatever words come to my mouth first slip out.

"What was that?"

He just continued to smile at me, maybe he enjoyed it as well.

"It was proof of my grattitude for you being here for me" After he said that I hardley even noticed that he had walked out leaving my house.

I brushed my finger tips over my lips lightly remembering that only moments ago they were graised with one of my best friend's. Now I had so many thoughts floating around inside my head I couldn't think straight, '_Would this change anything?'_, _'Does he have feelings for me?'_, more importantly I began to question '_Do I have feeling for him?' _I then got mad at myself for even thinkg that I have Chris and I like him alot atleast I think I do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At the Nash house-

I look back at my clock and notice it is already around 9:40pm. I figured now would be a good enough time as any to call Sean, other wise I don't think I would be talking with him tonight and I was to upset to be completely alone. I reached for the phone on my desk and got his phone number from my desk draw. After dialing the number I lied down on my bed playing with a loose string on my deep red comforter. One... Two... Three... Four rings I counted it was about to be five when I heard a gruff, husky voice on the other end. Figuring it was his older brother Tracker I asked the obvious question, "Is Sean there?" He asked me to hold on a minute and he would check I heard him place the phone down, call for Sean, and then I heard footsteps leaving where the phone was placed. Sooner than expected I heard Sean pick up another line, but for some reason I asked.

"Sean?"

"Yeah" His voice sounded deep and lazy.

"Okay, you didn't call me" I said with almost no emotion in my voice.

"Sorry I was pre-occupied with othe things..." His voice seemed to trail off and I thought maybe there was something other than what he made it to be but I didn't feel like questioning it.

"Oh, yeah Jay doesn't seem to like me to much" This had been bothering me, since I first spoke to Jay he had this issue with me. I didn't think he was anything but a lame-ass jerk who thinks he can intimidate whoever he wants and get whatever he wants but he is Sean's friend and I accepted that. But I am getting a little impatient with how I have been trying to kep my comments about Jay to myself and Jay just seems to let whatever comes to his mouth pop right out.

"He will" Thats all he had said, I mean has he met Jay. He doesn't do anything he doesn't want to and apparently he doesn't want to see me as nothing more than the school goth- chick or whatever they call me now.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, he's just gotta get used to you" I could tell he was trying to make me feel better and convince me that Jay was just the way he was, but I wasn't naive knew Jay didn't like me around him and he especially didn't liek me dating Sean.

"Okay, but he can't treat me like some walking human disease eveytime I am with you and him"

"I'll talk to him for you" He had said that with such sincerity in his voice, god I loved his voice the way he talked to me.

"Thank-you"

"Yeah, El don't even worry about him" _El_... _El_, I loved how he said my name. This was so different for me, Ellie Nash getting all happy and excited over a guy. Ashley always used to say how she loved every little thing Craig did or said, but I never truly thought I would say or think something like that. I mean I used to want to kick the girls who swooned over their boyfriends like they were the best thing in the entire world.

"Okay I won't... anyway" Then I heard a thud noise coming from downstairs and I knew it was due to my drunken mother.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He had asked me with concern in his voice, he looked out for me.

"Sorry, its just my mom"

"Oh I just--"

"Look, " I had to cut him off I would have loved to talk wth him but the risk of him asking anything that I didn't want to provide the answer intailing that my mother had drunk to much and is just unable to stand without falling to the floor wasn't to appeasing to me. "I gotta go"

"Okay, no problem"

"See you tomorrow...?" I seemed to ask almost hopefully but I didn't even get time enough to hear his answer, because another thud came from downstairs of my house. She was probably sprawled out on the floor reaching out to find another bottle of Vodka to drown away the "pain" she had, but in my opinion she has probably drank so much that she can't feel anything. "Bye"

"Yeah, bye El"

It seemed that I clicked the phone off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. I put the phone on a self near my bed and spent some time just looking at the grooves in my wood floor, staring hard like it was almost the most important thing in the world. I then heard a crash of glass against floor, but instead of jumping and hurrying down the stairs to clean it I just sat there like I was a statue. Without realizing it I had started crying. I pulled at my sleeve until my bare arm was exposed. I took my fingers and traced over my scares remembering each one. When I reached my wrist and looked at the green and blue rubber bands I had around it and pulled at one and let it feircly snap back against my skin. After I snapped my rubber band a few times I pulled my sleeve back over my arm and wiped my face. I really wasn't sure why I had started crying but once I had I couldn't stop. I picked myself off the bed and started walking downstairs.

(A/N- You guys like or not???)


	4. Chapter Four

Summary: This is mostly about Ellie and what she has to go through but I also give you a look into the lives of the other Degrassi students. Basically, its an intense fanfic about teen issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Thematic Elements.

-Unexpected-

-Back at the Nash house-

I placed my hand on the cold hard banister that guided me to the bottom of the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked over in the living room and saw my mother sprawled out on the couch with her left arm hanging over the couch and the other tightly clenching a near empty bottle or the alcohol that has for now permanently placed her on that couch. I calmly and quietly walked over to her and took the bottle form her grasp she was holding on as if without is contents she would surely die. I walked into the kitchen and poured the remaining drops into the sink. After, I took that along with one other empty bottle that was on the counter top and put them deep into the trash can. I then took a damp wash cloth and brought it to living room placing it on my mother's fore head, but as soon as I had placed it on her she tore it off flinging it across the room. With no real intent for any sort of struggle I just took the cloth and placed it on the nearest counter top. I walked over to the couch again, stepped over the broken glass remains. As I leaned over to pick up the shattered glass drenched with the scent of alcohol the door bell rang. I then took my attention from cleaning the floor to the thought that I went over continuously in my head, _Please don't be Sean, just please don't let it be Sean._ I slowly turned the door knob and cracked the door open slightly only to see my best friend standing on the other side. I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Marco, hi"

"Thanks, its good to see you too"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" I said trying to clarify for my seemingly confused friend.

"Thats okay, Actually can we talk for a minute?"

"Um well, hold on" I left the door cracked and took another glance at my dead-like mother's figure, I wanted to talk to Marco. I wanted to get away from it all, but the truth was no one knew my actual mother the unrelient drunk she was. I had no chose, but to turn him away. "No, this isn't really the best time"

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked with noticeable concern, everybody seems to be concerned. Well, if my friend had been acting like me I might be concerned as well.

"Yeah, I just-" My mother cried out in pain interrupting the excuse I was about to make up to get him to leave. Now, it was to late for excuses I had to just get him out of here before he asked me anything I wouldn't want to answer. "You have to leave"

He looked confused, but gave me the benefit of the doubt and didn't bother with a question. "Um, okay tomorrow then"

"Yeah tomorrow, bye Marco"

"By-" I shut the door before he had time enough to finish, but in all fairness he would have done the same if he was in my position, at least I think he would.

I moved back to the living room, picked up the glass pieces on the floor and brought them to the trash can letting the broken remain slide from my hands into the half full garbage. After, I had cleaned up downstairs I trudged back up the stairs and into my bedroom. I walked over to my dresser looking into my mirror seeing not Ellie Nash I had been weeks ago, but the Ellie I had grown to be since my father had left on his retreat and my once perfect-like family fell to ruins. I had not grown as in difference of person but I had become to be more grown up in the sense of the term. I dropped myself onto my bed, pulled my comforter to my chin, and did the only thing I felt I could do at that moment, let my tears stream down my face and drip onto my black pillow cases. After a few minutes of actually allowing myself to cry I fell into a deep sleep, feeling totally unattached to the world or any of my problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter Five

Summary: This is mostly about Ellie and what she has to go through but I also give you a look into the lives of the other Degrassi students. Basically, its an intense fanfic about teen issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or its characters.

Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Thematic Elements.

-Unexpected-

I walked down the hall noticing that only a few feet in front of me was Kendra coming towards me calling my name. She really wasn't a person I wanted to see much less talked to right now, but I wasn't able to just brush her off. So, after she reached to where I was standing I sighed to myself and allowed myself to respond to her. "What?"

"How are you doing?" She had said as if nothing happened. I had to wonder sometimes what was her problem. She made sure it was known that we are no longer dating not even twenty- four hours ago, but now she wants to make small conversation.

"Kendra, you can't just walk up to me and ask _'How are you doing?'_."

"Why not?" Did she really need me to spell it out for her. If I had been the one to break up with her she would have sent Spinner out after me and completely ignore me or whatever.

"Cause you just... you just can't." Which was true, I don't think she should bother trying to talk all friendly with me, when she clearly didn't want to be my friend or anything more.

"Why, what do you still like me?" Of course I do, if I didn't I would have been the one to break up with her, but I can't let her know that.

"No, I don't." Hopefully that would be enough to convince her.

"No, its okay Toby." Nope, I guess it wasn't.

"I don't like you!" Maybe that would be enough to get her of my back.

"Toby..."

"I... could even prove it." What was I saying, how in the world was able to do that.

"You don't need to prove anything to me."

This was getting to me, I just needed to show Kendra up for once. Then, coming down the hall was the exact person who would make that possible, Liberty Van Zant. Just as she was about to walk down pat me I took her hand pulling her close letting her lips crash into mine. I saw Kendra out of the corner of my eye with a somewhat shocked look, I guess she never would have thought I would actually do something like that. After a few seconds I pull back giving Kendra a large smirk. She sighs walking away from me and Liberty. That's right, I had put Liberty right in the of the situation. I slowly look back over to a very surprised looking Liberty.

"Um... Toby?"

"Oh that, yeah it was just um Kendra and uh..." Well, how do I explain my reasoning for that.

"I get it, no big deal." She looked down at her shoes, then started to nervously play with her hair.

"But, thanks for helping me."

"Well I wasn't really asked."

"Yeah, sorry it won' happen again." She had been right I mean to her that was pretty random and weird of me to do.

"No... its okay." She smiled sweetly towards me. Was she seriously throwing flirtatious moves my way. I would have never thought of her in that sense, but now that Kendra is out of the picture who knows. I mean she has known me for so long and she has gotten cuter this year I guess...

"Well then... um would you like to go sometime, with me?" I knew it could be a long shot, but hey what's life worth living without taking chances... wait am I really saying this?

She looked a bit taken back, but managed to let a few words slip from her mouth. "I would like that."

"Really?" I knew she meant it, but I had almost convinced myself I wouldn't be able to get another girl to like me enough to go out with me. "Yes." Her eyes twinkled with a bit of happiness, probably on account to lack of dating requests. "Why though?"

"Your really nice, smart, fun to be around, and I know that you are such a great person." I had told her the truth, that was how I felt about her.

She seemed to bluish a little. "Thanks..."

"Meet me at the Dot after school... okay?"

"Okay," She smiles, making eye contact. "Bye Toby." She then walks off to her original destination before I had pulled her over.

"yeah, bye Liberty." I smiled to myself. After everything with Kendra I seemed to have gotten a bit of a boost in confidence. I knew weeks ago asking a girl out wouldn't be something I could think I could do. Liberty was different though, she was good for me I just knew it. I then walked into my next class, smirking to myself once again.

(A/N- I know not so great but it had to be written.)


	6. Chapter Six

_Summary: This is mostly about Ellie and what she has to go through but I also give you a look into the lives of the other Degrassi students. Basically, its an intense fanfic about teen issues._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or its characters._

_Rating: PG-13 for Mild Language, Some Sensual Content, and Brief Thematic Elements._

_**-Unexpected-**_

I start to walk over to one of the outside table to meet Ellie and I notice someone else sitting beside her. As I come closer I realized that it was her best friend, Marco, who also happened to be the guy my best friend loves to torment even more than Ellie. As I took a seat on Ellie's opposite side they both became quiet. Doesn't that just make you feel comfortable?

"Sean, could talk to you for a second?" I heard him ask me quietly.

Looking at Ellie with questioning eyes I wait for her to mouth "it's fine" before I followed Marco off to the side. "What's up man?"

"Just watch out for her." I could tell he was upset about something.

"What do you mean man?"

"Just promise me you'll keep an eye one her for me." He pleaded, I could tell he was just looking for a way to calm himself.

"I will." I gave a small smile looking back to the redhead sitting alone at the picnic table. "Don't worry I will."

"Thanks." He finished off by giving my shoulder a light pat and walking off in the opposite direction. Thinking of what me and Marco just talked about I walk back over to the table.

"Hey Sean." She greeted me as I placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah hey." I can see why Marco was worried about her, she wasn't acting herself lately. And I did worry about her, I always want to make sure she is happy and secure. Then I hear the familiar sound of a rubber band snapping back against skin. "Seems that your new treatment is working out well."

"Yeah sorry." She replied weakly, covering the wrist she just caused slight pain upon.

"Nah, don't be if it helps you then do it." I smirked as her lips curved into a smile.

"I'm okay now."

"Good," I express my relief by placing a brief peck on her bare lips. As I pulled away I saw that smile she had held seconds before come back to surface. "So," I start thinking to myself.

"So?" She mimicked with a little giggle at the end.

"Tomorrow, you and me should rent a movie. Order a pizza?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect."

"At your house this time?" I asked placing an arm around her waist. But once I had muttered those words, her entire body had stiffened up. She pulled herself away from me, and shook her head, causing her hair to shake loose.

"Maybe your house would be better."

The way she was acting, she seemed so uncomfortable, I didn't know how to reply. "Is something wrong, El?"

I noticed her flinch even though it was such a light flinch no one else would notice I did. Then she again shook her head, which sent her hair in different directions once again. "No, no. Just my mom, she uh doesn't want anyone over the house.

"Oh, that's cool. I'll just pick you up and we can go to my house."

"Or I could just meet you at your house. But tomorrow at six." She gave me a smile which anyone who had eyes could see it was forced.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." I grabbed my lunch tray and walked away continuing to watch her and witnessed her again snapping the band against her forearm. Then turning back around I enter the building to dispose of the contents of my left over lunch. Why was she acting so strange? It was almost like she was hiding something from me. I guess I'm just gonna have to do what Marco suggested, keep an eye on her.

__

_**A/N: I know not my best but I just got back intro the whole swing of things. I hope all my faithful readers haven't left for good. And I swear on it this time I will have an update out sooner. So please return to read some more. And thanks to all who reviewed and read my last chapters!**_

_**Maibe Josie- Thank-you for all the comments your so supportive.**_

_**StorytellerD - Thanks! You always have the nicest things to say.**_


	7. Author Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
